Favorite Worst Nightmare
by rageandlove8912
Summary: Vex can't seem to get a certain human out of his mind one night as he sits at the bar drinking. He watches Kenzi and decides that he has to have her, so he takes her and claims her as his own. Kenzi x Vex


**Disclaimer: I don't own Lost Girl or any of the characters. I've had this idea in my head and I finally decided to write it. Let me know what you think and if I should continue or not.**

* * *

The clicking of Kenzi's boots failed to grasp the attention of everyone in the noisy bar, except for a certain dark fae sitting at the end of the bar, out of sight. Kenzi didn't notice him sitting there, but he certainly saw her. She was the only thing worth looking at in this dump. Until Kenzi had arrived, he sat there contemplating whom he should kill first. At that point, it was between the not so honorable man sitting at the bar, who was trying to flirt his way into that woman's pants or the waitress who kept refusing to give him more drinks, which he no longer needed now that she was here. Who knew he would come to feel this way about a silly human girl?

* * *

The bar was crowded and loud, as it was most every night, when Kenzi walked in. A few fae still gave her piercing glares for being in the bar, but most of them had come to accept it. Wherever Bo was, Kenzi was always there by her side. They didn't like it, but there was absolutely nothing they could do about it and Kenzi loved that.

Despite all the people in the bar, Kenzi couldn't find one person that she knew. Of course, she'd seen most of the people here and had talked to a few of them, but none of them were really worth wasting the night on. Bo was out working on a job and said she would meet her there, but that could mean any time. Dyson was probably off on another one of his cases with his new partner, while Hale remained busy with all the obligations of being the Ash. So, she decided to sit down at the bar alone and bother Trick for free beer.

"Hey Trickster," Kenzi said as she sat down on one of the stools and ordered a drink, completely oblivious to the man sitting there, staring at her.

* * *

She was magnificent. It was impossible to deny that fact, yet the other fae in the room didn't appear to see it. But he knew, and that was all that mattered. He knew how she could light up the room with her vibrant personality and witty remarks and make even the most boring situation seem a little more exciting or interesting. Yes Kenzi was human, but there was absolutely nothing ordinary about her.

* * *

"Where's Bo tonight?" Trick asked Kenzi as he poured some glasses of beer. The place was full tonight, more so than usual. That was always good for business, but Trick didn't have to worry about losing the Dal. As long as there were fae, the Dal would continue to exist. There was no other place like it and there never would be.

"Oh just out working a job," Kenzi explained, "she'll be here soon. You know how she is." Unfortunately, they all knew how unpredictable the succubus could be. They all loved her dearly, but being friends with Bo meant always being on your toes. She never failed to surprise at least one of them.

Although she would never admit it, Kenzi missed her old drinking buddy. Now that Hale was off being the Ash, she never really got to see him. The only times she ever talked to him were about business. That was what the new position did to him. It was all business all the time. Kenzi knew it had to be this way, but she wished that she could get the old Hale back. There little group was missing a member and it would never be the same without him.

Kenzi tried to distract herself with some beer and the company of her favorite bartender, but she couldn't stop herself from wondering where Bo was. Kenzi always got worried when Bo was late coming back from a job. Usually Kenzi went with her, but there were some jobs that Bo thought were too dangerous for her best friend. Kenzi knew Bo meant well, but she hated having to be the one who stayed behind.

Just as Kenzi was starting to get anxious again, her favorite succubus sat down next to her and ordered a drink.

* * *

He was just starting to get rid of all his homicidal impulses when she walked in. He didn't have anything specific against the succubus, but he couldn't suppress the anger that came to the surface whenever she came in. He just wanted to enjoy the presence of Kenzi, but now he would have to bloc out all the guys staring in their direction. He knew they weren't staring at Kenzi, but jealousy still crept up on him and he couldn't make it go away.

His jealousy also flared whenever Bo was around. He couldn't help it, Bo had claimed Kenzi, making her untouchable to the other fae. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't take Kenzi away. He couldn't show her the darker side of the fae world because she would always be tied to Bo. But maybe there was a loophole…

* * *

Kenzi sat at the bar sipping from her cup, while Bo rambled on about her current drama with Lauren, which never seemed to end. Kenzi wasn't blind, she could see that Lauren and Bo both really liked each other, probably even loved, but there always seemed to be something in the way. Bo still didn't know that Dyson got his love back, even though Kenzi knew. Kenzi was respecting Dyson's wishes and waited for him to tell Bo, but it was getting harder and harder to keep the secret. Dyson didn't want to get in the way of anything that Lauren and Bo had, but Bo had a right to know. The longer they both kept this from her, the angrier Bo would be when she found out.

"So are we getting drunk tonight or what?" Kenzi cheered as they drank the rest of the beer in their glasses and slammed them down on the bar. Without even saying a word, Trick came over and refilled their glasses. Sometimes it paid to know a bartender.

He couldn't help but admire her crazy personality as she kept swinging back beers with Bo. Even when she was drunk, Kenzi was still magnificent. It was impossible not to fall under her spell as she always responded with witty remarks and comebacks. It was impossible to tame a girl like that, which was exactly what he liked.

After one too many beers, Kenzi and Bo were just sitting at the bar laughing without a care in the world. That was until Lauren walked into the bar.

"Lauren," Bo stood up to greet the doctor and tried to act like she wasn't drunk, not that Lauren really cared. Lauren had on her _I want to talk_ face and Kenzi stepped back, giving the two of them some privacy.

And just like that, Kenzi was right back to the way she started, drinking alone at the bar. She didn't really care that much, as long as her glass never failed to be full. Everyone else had his or her own issues going on and Kenzi wasn't about to stand in the way of that. She knew how much Lauren meant to Bo, even if she didn't quite understand it. Lately, Lauren and Bo were spending a lot of time together, but Kenzi taught herself a long time ago not to get jealous. It just didn't look good on her.

"Another beer please," Kenzi slammed down the cup on the bar along with her head. Luckily, her arm blocked the surface from doing any damage, but it was enough to convince Trick to cut her off. He'd done this countless times before, but Kenzi always managed to sneak past him. No one could reject Kenzi's charm if she really tried hard enough. Of course, she had no idea that she had already captured the attention of someone without even trying.

There she was again, all alone sitting at the bar for him to admire. Most humans would look pathetic if the fae who had claimed them, left them, but not Kenzi. She sat there with more pride than some of the fae in the room. Maybe that was why they couldn't stand her. But not him, he absolutely adored her. Not in the high-school-crush way, that was not his style. He was fascinated with her, and he had to have her.

* * *

He watched as she nearly fell of her chair trying to reach for more alcohol. He'd watched her this entire time, knowing exactly how many drinks she had and just how drunk she really was. Kenzi had no idea, but she wasn't the most perceptive at the moment. Bo was far away, busy talking to the doctor and none of Kenzi's other friends were around. Trick was busy dealing with some other drunken fae and Dyson was nowhere to be seen. In that moment, he made up his mind. He had to have her and he would. When Vex wants something, he always gets it.

* * *

**What did you think? Please leave a review! **


End file.
